The present invention relates generally to plasma cutting systems and other high power output welding-type systems such as welding and induction heating systems and, more particularly, to a multi-position head for a torch for use with such systems.
Plasma cutting is a process in which an electric arc is used for cutting a workpiece. Plasma cutters typically include a power source, an air supply, and a torch. The torch, or plasma torch, is used to create and maintain the plasma arc that performs the cutting. A plasma cutting power source receives an input voltage from a transmission power line or generator and provides output power to a pair of output terminals, one of which is connected to an electrode and the other of which is connected to the workpiece.
An air supply is used with most plasma cutters to help start the arc, provide the plasma gas to the torch, and cool the torch. Positioned within a head portion of the plasma torch, a movable or fixed electrode or consumable serves as a cathode and a fixed or moveable nozzle or tip serves an anode. In some such units, the air supply is used to force a separation of the electrode and tip to create an arc. The arc initiates a plasma jet that is forced out through the opening in the nozzle by the compressed air. The plasma jet causes the arc to transfer to the workpiece, and thus initiates the cutting process. In other plasma cutting systems, a high frequency starter can be used to initiate the arc, and still others can employ high voltage to initiate the arc.
During the cutting process, an operator is occasionally required to assume awkward positions to orient the head portion of the plasma torch relative to the workpiece to perform a desired cutting process. That is, in dynamic work environments, an operator may desire to perform horizontal, vertical, overhead, and corner cutting in a generally sequential cutting process, or simply need to orient the torch in a manner that a standard ninety-degree torch head does not readily accommodate. During such variable cutting processes, the relationship of the torch head to the handle of the torch can interfere with an operator's ability to perform a desired cutting process.
As an operator performs a cutting process, there are instances when it would be preferable to have the torch head generally parallel with the torch handle, and other instances when it would be desirable to have the torch head oriented at angles other than parallel with the torch handle. Known torch assemblies require the operator to physically change torch tips or the entire head portion of the torch assembly or replace the entire torch in order to change the relative position between the torch head and the torch handle. Such a requirement is time consuming and reduces the efficiency of cutting operations. Additionally, an operator must store and maintain a plurality of torch heads or torch assemblies having different operating orientations.
It would therefore be desirable to design a multi-position torch head that can be quickly and repeatably adjusted to a plurality of operating positions.